Hope
by sunny tuesday
Summary: He’d tried to show his love in the things he gave her, since he knew she would never let him touch her, except for that one splitsecond kiss at the altar. His heart had soared when their lips met, but hers was full of despair. OneshotSongfic


**HOPE  
_by shiningbright_**

**Featuring the lyrics of Dashboard Confessional's _Vindicated._**

**A/N: **Hey. I wrote this for a contest at a forum called _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ I hope you like it. _The Perfect Story, _my chapter fanfic, is going really well. Thank you for all of the reviews! Now, enough of my blabbering, and onto the songfic!

**Disclaimer: **I own absolately NOTHING. I'm a hobo with a laptop computer...lol...Enjoy!

**Oneshot/Songfic**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

He spied her on the other side of the ballroom, looking breathtaking in her daringly deep cut olive green wedding gown. She was standing alone, leaning on the banister of the staircase. Couples in wizarding robes and ball gowns twirled around him from a slow waltz to a sultry salsa. It was the most beautiful, most costly wedding he'd ever attended. It was his own, and somehow, inside, he felt he should be happier.

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated_

His mother walked by, shooting him her most dazzling smile. His heart leapt into his throat. Hadn't he done this for his mother and his new wife's family? To end the hatred between their families once and for all? He hoped with all of him that it worked. That it wasn't a bad idea. But somewhere deep down he realized with regret that it hadn't worked. Her family hadn't even bothered to show up, except for her mother, who was busy sobbing in the bathroom at her daughter's ill fate.

He had to be right! He'd done it with good intentions, hadn't he?

_I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

He continued watching his bride, but the sight of her made him want to kill himself for his stupidity. He had tricked her into marrying him and now she was miserable. She would hate him. Their life as a married couple would be depressing. She'd cheat on him. They all did.

No. No. He couldn't think that. She was better than that. More honorable than that. He wouldn't cheat on her either. Ever. That's how much he loved her.

If only she loved him back.

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

She had called him selfish, mean, awful, evil just hours ago. She was angrier than he'd ever seen her in his life and he didn't know how to react. He wasn't like that, was he? Hadn't he married her to end the feud? Hadn't he wanted nothing but peace, love, and happiness? Yet she believed him to be just like his father. Just like his evil, abusive father who wanted nothing out of his wife except for a single male heir?

_You knew that the marriage wouldn't work, that it wouldn't end the feud_, his conscience whispered to him truthfully, honestly. _You knew that it wouldn't work, but you wanted to try anyway. And, of course, there was that nice benefit that you happened to be in love with her…_

His heart broke as he watched her stand there, smiling only, lying only, when someone congratulated her on her marriage. They thought she was happy, that this was what she wanted.

What the hell had he done?

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

He'd tried to show his love in the things he gave her, since he knew she would never let him touch her, except for that one split-second kiss at the altar. His heart had soared when their lips met, but hers was full of despair.

He'd do anything to gain her love. Anything. If only she knew that.

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away_

He wanted to go over there, hold her, whisper in her ear that it would be okay. Everything would turn out fine. But pride held him back.

He watched as she slipped upstairs, a single tear running down her cheek. He wanted to join her, to wipe her tears away…

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

**shiningbright**


End file.
